Not Now
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: After a nearly fatal car crash, Miley has to deal with the aftermath. And what happens to Oliver? He was in the car with her. Is he dead? Or hurt? Moliver. Warning: Character death
1. The Day I Died

**A/n: So…My writer's block is horrible with my other stories, so I'm hoping this one will make me inspired for the others! Please R & R!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I was inspired by Haunted Sister by Lael Littke for the beginning chapter but that's about the extent of it being in my story at all, and I definitely don't own the song Not Now by Blink 182 for which I'm basing the stories plot line around.

&&:: Chapter One ::&&

_And I read about the afterlife_

_But I never really lived_

_And I read about the afterlife_

_But I never really lived_

_-Patrick Stump, Saturday, Fall Out Boy_

It was raining the day I died, or should I say **nearly died**. Not pouring cats and dogs raining, just light enough to slick the roads, that was probably the main reason that I had died.

I mean I wasn't even supposed to be there, it was just around the time right when I would have usually been in my English 11 class at Sea View High. But Oliver had kept on, "Come on Miles. Please, I just need to get out. I promise I'll bring you back before the last bell rings. Pretty please."

Normally I'd be the one begging him to accompany me somewhere in order to play hooky and miss a few classes, but that day was unusual from the beginning.

He had been insisting I go with him all morning telling me, reminding me that he always goes with me when I want to skip a class or two.

He even used that stupid puppy eyed pout that makes him look like a five year old pleading with a parent for a new toy, and I had to give in, because I always seem to fall for that pout no matter what…

Oh right, back to the story of my death...

We were just out for a drive. I mean there was no where we could go-Malibu on a rainy day sucks, so we settled on a nice little drive around town.

I met my timely death while we sat idly at a red light at the intersection of Wal-Mart Way, and 22nd Street, listening to an old cd Oliver had managed to find in the back of his messy car.

I should have known something was up when I saw a car making its way towards us-Straight for us.

In what was only a few seconds, the car had hit us. And the last thing I saw was its lights shining so brilliantly that I closed my eyes.

I didn't even have time to scream, or tell my boyfriend of eighteen months that I loved him. I didn't even have time to have my life flash before my eyes. I didn't even have time to think back to the past and remember all the good and bad.

I wished I could have-I would have screamed "Oliver I Love You!" as loudly as I could. I would have taken the time to think about my mom, how beautiful she was, or my dad, his wondrous voice, or Jackson, his protective brother side, or Lilly, my best friend…

I would have wished to go back in time. To have told everyone I was Hannah Montana instead of having to try to keep my secret a secret every day. To have told my dad how great he really is, although his jokes aren't as funny as he thinks. To have hugged Jackson extra long that morning. To have told Oliver no, and be able to kiss his soft lips later on that day. To have sat through English with him sitting beside me, with that confused but serious face he wears when trying to take down notes.

Oh lord…Why did it have to happen to me? Why now? Why couldn't I have had just another day…

God has a master plan-That's what my dad always said. He said it when I first became Hannah, "Bud, God has a master plan for all us. And a big one just for you…"

I guess not, huh.

I can feel pain shooting through my body, I can't move. I can't speak. I can feel something liquid running down my face, but I'm too tired to open my eyes to see if it's blood. The soft sounds of Patrick Stump's voice is the last thing I hear before my mind shuts down completely and I'm plugged into unconsciousness.

Nothingness surrounds and engulfs me.

Oh lord…Why?


	2. I Can Do Nothing

**A/n: Please R & R!!!**

**Iheartdisney128**-I will!

**Chicagonebananas**-Thanks for being the firs to review for this story! Well she didn't die, she nearly did, but she looks at it as though she died because in the rest of the chapters she is in the hospital literally dying.

**Mileyandoliver4eva**-Thank you!

**7thgirlgal**-Okay:D

**For any of you who wanted to know exactly why she feels like she died in the crash-Go google the lyrics of Not Now. Which if I said here-May give away most of my story, so…Go google!**

&&:: Chapter Two ::&&

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel a scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_-One, Metallica_

I could hear people talking over me, vague but familiar voices, and the occasional silence that is only broken by a hysterical sob.

I can barely remember how I got here, or what happened, but I have time to think back. It's an eternity of damned silence. It's hell. I wish it were a dream.

I want to scream, to yell, to shout, to whisper, to speak. But I can't. The silence stops me.

I want to open my eyes, and see whose sitting next to me. And see all the damage that the car crash did to me.

It hurts. My stomach, my legs, my arms, my head. Everything. I can feel needles in my arms, probably an IV or something. The pain is so intense, but I can't even get out a muffled cry. I settle for a whimper, and suddenly I can feel someone hovering protectively over me, petting my forehead.

It's a nightmare, that I can't wake up from. I have no control of my arms, my legs, my mouth, my eyes, nothing. Oh god…Why?

I take this eternity to pray for forgiveness, because when I finally go I want to meet up with my mother at the golden gates. I pray for Oliver, because he's probably as bad off as I am.

An old bed time rhyme now plays over and over again in my head-_Now I lay me down to sleep_…

"Please bud. Please wake up" my father's southern drawl whispers, and his callused hand pets my head, smoothing back my hair from my face.

"Please lord. She's my baby girl" he says, and I can feel his tears fall onto my hair, like the feeling of rain when you don't wear a raincoat or carry an umbrella around with you.

My throat is so dry, and it hurts. I can't even get another whimper out, it's so tiring just to do that. He leaves an hour later, because the nurse finally gets him to go home.

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep…_

And a new voice takes his place in the room, but it's a little farther away, Its Lilly,

"I told you not to go...Dammit Miles, please don't die. You're my best friend. I need you Miley. Please."

When she doesn't get an answer, I can hear her cries, her sobs, and I want to cry with her, but I can't. I can't do anything but lay here and listen to her.

_If I should die before I wake…_

"Lilly can you please shut up" my brother, Jackson, says. It's not in his usual sarcastic or silly tone but it's more serious.

I can feel him sit down at the corner of my bed, and Lilly sniffling somewhere in the room. He just sits, he doesn't say anything.

It's not long till I hear his sniffling in harmony with Lilly's.

_I pray the Lord my soul to take…_

The entire time I'm wondering who is visiting Oliver. Where is he? Is he as hurt? Why is everyone here with me? What happened to him that…Oh my god. He's dead.

**A/n: Another short chapter. Sorry yhall but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger:P**


	3. Give Me Some More Time

**A/n: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in...forever. But I've been so...LAZY. And haven't found the inspiration to do write anything in a while. BUT...hopefully I can get my act together, and I'll have many more chapters for you lovely ladies and gentlemen to pass the time reading :) **

**Um...I'd also like to say - that I'm in need of a beta for my Hannah Montana stories. I have an amazing beta - aglipseofthemoon - who is my amazing fixer upper of all my Harry Potter stories. **

**BIG THANKS TO all of those who read this story and all of my other ones, especially: **

**7thgirlgal,Casey, Iheartdisney128, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, Haha Yur Facex33, Mileyandoliver4eva, Journeyfan4life, Ilovetradgities, & DPlover75.**

**Oh! And some of the future chapters, as well as this, are in a different POV, but remember - this mainly follows Miley. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out before my inspiration left once more .**

**Disclaimer: Do **_**I**_** own the rights to Hannah Montana? Shakes head Negative.**

&&:: Chapter Two, Part II ::&&

_Gime me some more time_

_And I'll show you that_

_I won't let you down_

_Give you me something to live for_

_-Sorry, Hazen Street_

.Robbie Ray POV.

A wave of naesa hits me as soon as I push open the door to the room that the nurse pointed out to me. I gulp down the bile, and find enough strengh to make it to the uncomfortable wooden chair they've placed beside her hospital bed.

I collapse into the chair, because I know if I stand for one more second my legs will give out. My eyes stare straight ahead of me for a few minutes, straight at the blue curtain a few feet from the bed, as salty tears roll down my face and splat onto my blue jeans.

I take in a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself, before I can even lift my eyes from the cheap cerulean blue curtains and at her fraile damanaged body. Jesus Christ. I let out a loud sob as I take in the sight, "Bud...Oh god...My little Miley."

Her normally beautiful curly brown hair is matted down with sweat, and contrasts with the pale of her skin. She's so pale. Like a corpse. She is so tiny, too. So tiny. In that white hospital bed with needles in her arms connected to weird machines. She's not supposed to look like this. She's not supposed to be here.

I hold her small hand in mine, and give it a small squeeze hoping she'll squeeze back. I can barely remember the last time I did that...it was so long ago...Her first Hannah Montana concert - she was so jittery, and couldn't sit down. She was so scared. So I just grabbed her hand in mine, give it a little squeeze which she gave back. She smiled up at me, this dazzling white smile, that said - I **can** do anything I set my mind to, with you here to catch me when I fall.

More tears leak from my lids. I couldn't be there. I let her down. I couldn't catch her this time, and now she's hurt. And it's bad. I haven't even talked to her doctor yet - but I know it's bad. And I know I might lose her. I might lose my baby girl.

I see her pointer finger twitch for a second, and then hear her let out a whimper. It's so quiet I almost didn't hear it. But I did. I did. I smile behind my tears - maybe there is hope. I pet the wild strands from her face. Something I saw her mother do to comfort her when she had a nightmare.

"Please bud. Please wake up" I barely recognize my own voice. It sounds forein in my ears. I look up at the ceiling as if I'm looking straight into the face of God, "Please lord. She's my baby girl."

I stay here, like this, doing nothing but smoothing back her hair from her face, and silently praying. Hoping she'll wake up, because I don't how to live without her here.


	4. I Wish I Could Have Saved You

**A/n: That wasn't that long of a wait this time was it? I would also like to add - there will be a character death later on in the story, and I know most of you will hate me for it - but I'm willing to take the risk. Hope you like this new chapter :)**

**BIG THANKS TO: **

**Musiclvr320, AnInfamousNightmare, Freedomhoney2007, &&& GirlInTheMirror121 **

**for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_**own the right to Hannah Montana, if I did Oliver and Miley would end up together, Moliver all day ;)**

&&:: Chapter Two, Part III ::&&

_If only I could turn back time,_

_If only I had saved what I still had,_

_If only I could turn back time_

_- Turn Back Time, Aqua_

.Lilly POV.

When I had gotten home from school, I realized I had a new voicemall on my cellphone. It was short and straight to the point - Miley and Oliver got in an accident, and both were in the hospital. I could practically hear the tears in Robbie Ray's voice.

By the time I got there, he had been sent home for some sleep and told to come back to tomorrow. I could just imagine his face, fallen, and ghastly white. He probably didn't have enough strength to hear from the doctor how well off she was.

I slipped into the room quietly, and sit down on the chair farest from her bed. And I just sit and stare at the nearly lifeless body of my best friend, the girl I had grown up with since I was ten years old.

The room is silent, and only once in a while will a sob fill the room, a painfilled sorrowful sob, that I only barely register as mine own. I tried to get her to stay - I said, Don't go Miley.

But that was because of selfishness. I wanted to have my best friend at school with me, struggling to stay awake together, instead of skipping classes with her boyfriend whilst I was stuck inside Sea View High until three fourty three.

Now as I look at her, I'm in between emotions - Sadness, because I know from the look of her she probably won't make it, Fear, because I might lose my best friend, and Anger, because **I** could have stopped her, I could have stopped them if I had been more persistent.

"I told you not to go" I hiss, and wipe at the tears starting to run down my cheeks with the sleeve of my sweater, "Dammit Miles, please don't die."

Another sob racks my body, "You're my best friend. I need you Miley. Please."


End file.
